


When I Was The Center Of Your Universe

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, This is the only time you will get basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Dream looks back to the times his family was intact - when Tommy and Tubbo still trusted him, when Purpled still talked to him, when Ponk wasn't scared of him -and oh.The world seemed to be much better then.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 53
Kudos: 647





	When I Was The Center Of Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is probably the only thing I will write for the next few days because I have to speedrun my Summer Homework before school starts on Tuesday. It's very late where I live, but I hope you enjoy.

**_When I Was the Center Of Your Universe,_ **

Dream thinks back to those times - the best of his life. When he had his family - when everyone was happy - when he was the good-guy. 

He never wanted to be the villain. 

**_I was your hero._ **

It was getting late - too late for Tubbo to still be with the villagers. 

The young boy - almost 14 at the time - had wanted to go trade with the nearby villagers. Dream, who trusted the boy endlessly, let Tubbo go without any hesitation. At the time, he figured that if anything bad were to happen, he would have the villagers to protect him - who had taken a liking to the young boy - or that he could protect himself. Tubbo had fared well before Dream, so he should be able to fare well without hime. 

Dream hadn’t realized that Tubbo didn’t have his sword on him until late that night; he was waiting in the living room of the community house. He was lightly pacing - but not enough to wake the boys upstairs. He wasn’t too worried - Tubbo could handle himself fine, all the boys could, but it was quite late, and the mobs were probably already spawning. 

During one of his rounds around the couch, he saw it. It gleamed and caught his eye - it was Tubbo’s backpack and inside it - was his sword. Dream should’ve known that the small brunette wouldn’t take his sword, he told Dream on multiple occasions that it scared the villagers. Suddenly, Dream had a gaping hole in his stomach - something was terribly, terribly wrong. 

He debated for a split second whether or not to wake up the boys and have Tommy come with him, or to try and find SapNap - but a split second was all the time he had and the answer was clear: not enough time. 

Dream had to venture out alone - not that that was a problem. Dream prided himself on the fact that he was one of the best fighters in all of the SMP’s, he could almost defeat anyone. Tommy, George, and SapNap put up a great fight - but Dream almost always won. Only one guy could beat him - and Dream had never directly fought him. He just heard rumors about a pink haired man with fangs and a thirst for blood. The way he fought - which again he had only heard about - sounded very effective and when Dream thought about it, it was very similar to the way that Tommy fought. 

Dream ran. He couldn’t even spare the time to think about where he was going, he let his feet take him to where he needed to go. His mind had to think about Tubbo - the poor kid must be scared out of his mind. 

When he arrived at the village - he was confused to say the least. 

It was empty? 

“Tubbo?” Dream had tried calling out. 

“Dream?” It was a whisper in the night, but Dream knew that voice anywhere. 

And it sounded _petrified_. 

“Tubbo,” Dream screamed, running towards the sound, “Tubbo, where are you?” 

“Over here -” It was barely a whisper, a breath being taken in. But it was all Dream needed. 

When he rounded the corner, his heart stopped. 

Tubbo was on the roof surrounded by an outbreak of Zombie villagers - oh, Tubbo really liked those guys. He was on the roof of a church, frantically kicking at the Zombies trying to get at his feet. 

He pulled something out of his backpack - was that a potion of harming? Dream didn’t know that Tubbo could brew potions. Sure, Tubbo was smart - maybe he wasn’t the quickest thinker, no, that was Tommy, he was fast on his feet, quickly finding solutions to his problems - but, Tubbo was probably the most book-smart out of the three boys. He found learning interesting, and soaked up everything like a wet sponge. He always knew a thing or two about Technology - whether it was hacking into the communicators, or figuring out a new red-stone machine - Tubbo was very smart. Potion making took a lot of skill, and patience, and most importantly, it took a lot of knowledge. Maybe, maybe Dream had misjudged Tubbo. 

Dream hurried to the side of the church before Tubbo splashed the potion at the used-to-be-villagers feet. Dream who had just gotten out of the way himself, heard the Zombies’ moans of pain while still trying to reach out at the young boy's feet. It took one sound to get Dream to go crazy - feet scuffling. A zombie had gotten a hold of Tubbo’s small foot. 

Dream saw red. 

Nobody hurt his little brother - especially, right in front of him. 

Dream came out from beside the building in a rush - slashing and stabbing anything that came near him. He just wanted to save Tubbo - 

A small whimper came from behind the tall blonde - Tubbo. 

Dream quickly stabbed the Zombie who had Tubbo’s foot in hand, making sure to get rid of the rest before comforting the boy. 

Dream had climbed onto the roof, seeing the boy with fresh tears on his face. Relief flooded his eyes, when Dream got a hold of the boy, but the clear and exhausting fear in Tubbo’s eyes remained. The small teen was petrified. 

The tall blonde quickly pulled the brunette into his chest, muttering to Tubbo that it was okay, he was okay, “You’re going to be okay Tubs. I got you - don’t worry. Hey - hey, it’s okay. Nothing is going to hurt you - got it?” 

The short boy had slowly nodded into the elder’s chest while sniffling. Tubbo must’ve been exhausted. 

Dream had carried the boy home that night, as Tubbo was too tired to walk. Not that Dream minded though, he could protect the teen easier, if he was in his arms, and it made Tubbo feel safe. 

Dream hated that night - but he felt a sense of pride in himself when he thought about it. 

That night, Dream had been the hero. 

**_I taught you._ **

Tommy had always been good at fighting - much more than Dream would ever like to admit. Tommy had told Dream once that someone very important to him used to spar with him - that this guy taught him everything that he knows. Dream didn’t know who this guy was, but he must’ve been a good fighter if Tommy was that good at PVP at 14 years old - a few more years of training under Dream and Tommy could rival the tall blonde. 

Tommy already could - when they sparred, Dream had to remind himself that he wasn’t fighting Callahan or Purpled - Dream didn’t have to hold back. Dream could go all out on Tommy.

There was one thing that Dream was infinitely better at - getting into Tommy’s head. 

He would play into Tommy’s every move and try to distract him and confuse him. Pointing out things that meant nothing - 

“Watch out for your hand.” 

“Your posture is really bad when you do that” 

“Your leg is in my way” 

“Watch out for that bird” 

Tommy always got so irritated during those fights - he didn’t know what was real criticism and what was just being said to confuse him. He never let his face show his emotions though, not when he was fighting Dream. He knew that it was all in fun, so he never felt any other emotion besides joy and irritation. He was very good with hiding the ladder, so he did it - it was something that Dream could honestly learn a thing or two about. When Dream and Tommy used to spar, 2 or 3 years ago, Tommy could read every emotion that passed through the older blonde’s face. He knew exactly when Dream was getting frustrated or when he was proud of himself, or even when he was getting tired - Tommy could see it all and use it to his advantage. 

Whoever taught Tommy, knew how to read people. Dream really needed to meet this son of a bitch. 

Dream had learnt though, and 2 or 3 years later was great at hiding his emotions - Tommy felt partially responsible for that. 

Dream still held the advantage over Tommy though. 

“You have to get in my head Tommy.” Dream had announced one day. “Tell me something that will catch me off guard, tell me something about myself that I didn’t think you knew.”

“What -” Tommy wasn’t sure what to make of this advice. He had always been taught that fighting had been about learning all of your opponents moves, figuring out what each facial expression meant, to use their weaknesses against them. To go in with a thirst for blood, and leave quenched. Not to get in their head - he was taught to silently defeat his enemy, not to confuse them. 

“You're ambidextrous, you didn’t want me to know so that you could use both hands fighting, but I’ve seen you duel swords, you don’t have a good side. Although you favor your right, look at your foot.” Dream said, words bumping into one another as he spat them out quickly. 

“What -” Tommy had shortly mumbled out again, he was confused to say the least. He shortly let his guard down, as he looked at his right foot. 

That was when Dream striked, he pushed Tommy to the ground, wooden sword to his neck - but a smile played on both of their faces. 

“So that’s what you do, huh?” Tommy finally understood what Dream had been trying to teach him. 

“Gotcha.” Dream laughed helping the blonde up, “Never let your guard down.” 

That night they laughed. 

**_I showed you the world._ **

Dream remembered Purpled’s bright eyes vividly, the way his face lit up and the smile shown to his eyes. 

Dream remembered when he first brought Purpled to the nether. 

Purpled had always wanted to learn - he yearned for it. He wanted to know everything about the world around him, it truly reminded Dream of himself, as a young boy Dream wanted to soak up knowledge about everything - and it made Dream feel warm that Purpled had picked up his same habits. 

He would read books and books about everything - from sand temples, to pillagers, and from the end to the nether. The purple-eyed boy always had an interest in the hot fiery hell that was the nether - Dream wasn’t sure why the blonde boy had found the nether particularly interesting, but SapNap had shared the same interest, so Dream never really questioned it. 

Not to mention that the nether was so different from the over-world that Dream would’ve been interested in it too if he was Purpled. 

Purpled learnt everything about the Nether. From it’s biomes, and mobs, to its food sources and mythology. It had been one afternoon when Dream saw Purpled particularly engrossed within a book about Blazes that Dream had decided that Purpled was old and mature enough to go to the nether - sure, he was only 13, but Purpled had been with Dream for almost 11 months and he was very mature for his age. 

“Alright - I give up.” The American groaned loudly. 

“What - what do you mean, give up?” Purpled looked up from his book, he was the only other one in the room - which was a strange sight since his two brothers were usually by his side. 

“I’ll bring you,” Dream started, smile widening as he looked into purple, curious eyes. “Tomorrow. I will bring you to the nether.” 

“What - I - what?” Purpled set his book down in utter disbelief. “You don’t have to do that Dream -” 

“I know.” Dream interrupted, “But I want to.” 

“I - Okay.” Purpled gave in, and smiled. The excitement in his eyes never left. 

The next morning when Purpled and Dream had set foot in the nether, with their backpacks packed full of supplies - Dream almost (okay maybe he did) cried. 

Purpled’s eyes widened. He had never seen anything like this - 

The bright oranges and reds looked more vibrant than he had ever seen them. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked around at the landscape before him - it was cooler than he ever imagined.

The lava was burning bright in the floor beneath him, and the striders - which he had only ever read about in books - moved about it with ease. The gast, which were beautiful and pristine white, flew about the sky, only provoking those who poked it. Even though it’s screams sounded haunted, he loved it, it was better than any book could describe. 

The huge Nether Fortress was almost right in front of him, as he stared at its red bricks. It was so cool - the magenta bricks looked so out of place, but at the same time it blended into the background. It was tall - almost taller than the towers back in the overworld. He heard that it grew Netherwart - something that Dream had stated they were going to get today. 

It was so, so fucking cool. 

A tear fell down his face as his eyes excitedly drifted from place to place. 

“Hey -” Dream’s soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “If I knew it would’ve made you this happy, I would’ve brought you here a long time ago.” The older blonde chuckled. 

Purpled reached out for him, still looking at the landscape. His older brother pulled him into a hug, making Purpled look at Dream, 

“Hey - hey.” Dream softly mumbled. “We have time to look at all of it, okay? We can go crazy. I will bring you here again tomorrow if you want to keep looking.” 

Purpled simply nodded into the elder’s chest, unable to speak. 

A tear slid down Dream’s cheek as he saw the young boy so undeniably happy. He was so glad that he could show this to Purpled. 

That he could be here for this moment. 

**_I protected you from it._ **

Dream had gone down this stone path before, and he would do it again.

The small stone path that had led to a small, condensed, area of trees that hid the valley. The small grassy meadow that the boys loved so much. It was hidden away from the rest of the server, the entrance covered in vines and moss and trees, if Tommy had never secretly told Dream where he and Tubbo ran off to so often, Dream never would have found it. 

He saw them laying there where he assumed they had once been stargazing. The boys lined up on the soft, green, floor. Purpled had been on the far right, Tommy in the middle, and Tubbo on the left. Their arms and legs were entangled - he assumed that the three pairs of arms were once pointing up excitedly at the night sky, telling each other stories and myths about the stars. 

The birds flew around, unfazed by the three boys being in the small garden, as the bees hoped from flower to flower collecting the nectar. 

It was a safe space for everyone who came across it, but most importantly it was a safe space for the boys. 

The three of them, sprawled out onto each other, were still peacefully asleep. 

Dream sighed, he wished that he didn’t have to take them home. 

Unluckily it was sunset, which meant that the mobs would start spawning. He had to protect the three most important people to him. 

He slowly picked up Tommy, cradling the boy to his chest. He watched as SapNap picked up Tubbo gently, and George brought Purpled to his shoulder. 

The blonde boy in question was still mostly asleep, but as he walked down the familiar stone path, he felt the blue-eyed teen nuzzle his head into the crook of Dream’s chest. Still half-asleep, he lazily mumbled, “Dream?” 

The blonde haired elder laughed lightly, tightening his hold on Tommy. “Yes, it’s me. We are going home, the mobs are out, okay?” 

He heard a half-conscience mumble of agreement, before he felt the full weight of Tommy’s head again. 

Dream’s heart filled with warmth. Tommy trusted Dream to keep him safe. And, although Dream knew that by now, after living with the boy for over a year, it was nice to truly know that Tommy felt the same way about Dream. 

About the small family Dream had built for Tommy. 

**_You felt safe._ **

Dream combed his hand through Tommy's blonde hair. The tall boy - but not as tall as Dream, not yet anyways - had fallen asleep on Dream's lap.

He couldn't blame the boy, it had been a long day. The five of them - Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo, SapNap, and himself (George was off doing who knows what with Ponk) - had gone to the nether to gather some supplies, mostly quartz and netherite. They had been lucky to get 2 ingots and four stacks of quartz. SapNap had headed to his house as it was right up the path from Dreams - they were all extremely tired, it didn't male sense for Dream to host a big dinner especially since neither of them wanted to cook. He could tell that the three boys were ready to fall asleep, so he figured some snacks would be fine, if they even stayed awake that long - the short answer was that they didn't. 

He had put some soup in the microwave an hour or so ago, but it was long forgotten. Once he had sat on the couch to wait for the soup the three boys had piled onto Dream, and soon they were asleep. Dream didn't mind though, and as the microwave went off Dream didn't move a muscle - because the boys in front of him meant everything to Dream. 

Tommy had fallen asleep with his head on Dream's lap, his legs sprawled out on the rest of the couch. The blond had taken up 80% of the couch due to his height, but neither Dream nor hos brothers seemed to mind. This was the only time Tommy ever seemed completely peaceful, the energetic boy was always keen on making everyone laugh, and making sure everyone was having a good time. Tubbo had once mentioned that when Tommy was younger he seeked out attention due to his lack of parents, and due to him seeming quite annoying as a child, he always wanted to make sure that he wasn't bothering anyone as a teen. Tommy had never seemed to figure that out for himself though, the boy was quite lucky to have Tubbo, as was Tubbo to Tommy - the two made an absolute perfect pair. 

Tubbo, the small brunette boy, had pushed his head into Dreams neck as he slumped over in a deep sleep. He was sitting upright for the most part besides his head and neck twisted to fit onto Dream's shoulder. Dream's arm was wrapped atop Tubbo's shoulders, his hand reaching far enough to twirl a piece of Purpled's hair. Dream felt slightly guilty bringing Tubbo into the nether, he knew that the boy hated the red and painfully hot realm, but he wasn't going to leave Tubbo alone. Not that Tubbo couldn't fair on his own - no, he could. Especially in the day, in the house, he was completely fine. But that seemed a bit selfish and rude of Dream to take both of his brothers to the nether and to not bring the brunette. Especially with Callahan, Ponk, Punz, and George nowhere to be seen - he didn't want to leave Tubbo ao that he wasn't lonely. So he brought the boy, and although he seemed mildly uncomfortable in the beginning, after a few jokes and Tommy tripping over mushrooms a few times - Tubbo seemed fine. In fact the boy seemed to have fun. 

Purpled had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as he sat down. All four of the boys were skewed to the right, allowing Purpled to lean easily against the armrest. His legs were laid out on Tubbo's lap, and Dream had his right hand twisting a strand of Purpled's hair. The youngest blonde leaned into Dream's hand unconsciously, which made Dream's grin grow twice the size. Purpled too, vaguely resembled Dream. His hair was the same shade of blonde, his complexion was tan matching Dream's, and his face was littered with freckles in the same place as the eldest. It always constantly confused and amazed Dream how much he actually looked like he was related to the boys. It was almost as if the universe created them to be brothers. Tommy was growing to be just as tall, if not taller than Dream, both Tommy, and Purpled shared Dream's sandy blonde hair, and Tubbo eyes were the exact replicas of Dream's green ones. Ofcourse, Tommy's bright blue, and Purpled's vibrant purple eyes set them apart from Dream, as well as Tubbo's chestnut brown hair. But not all siblings looked exactly alike. 

Tubbo quietly shifted in his sleep, his arms putting themselves by his side, and his head falling more into Dream's shoulder - with his three boys here, Dream's heart melted. 

It was unusual for the house to be this quiet, but when it was Dream was always there to witness it. The moments where the three boys would be fast asleep atop each other, or one of them would be telling a story that the other two were so deeply interested in they never interrupted. Or the rare times when Dream would tell tales to the boys about what he did when he was their age, or the quiet mornings they would spend enjoying each other's company. This side of the boys was only for him to see - only the four of them would know about the quiet moments in the house. The time that they would spend watching the sunrise on the roof, or cloud watching in the garden. 

Dream looked at the three boys again - he would do anything for these boys. 

**_When I Was The Center of Your Universe,_ **  
**_Everything was fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT (p.s this takes place in various times but it was all before the disc war)
> 
> I FINALLY GAVE YOU THE F-ING FLUFF YOU WANTED 
> 
> Anyways, here's the poem: (written by me, again) 
> 
> "When I Was The Center of Your Universe,  
> I was your hero.  
> I taught you.  
> I showed you the world.  
> I protected you from it.  
> You felt safe.  
> When I Was The Center of Your Universe,  
> Everything was fine. "
> 
> I actually had to cut out a verse from this, because I can't make myself write it. A few of these scenes would have turned out very differently - but I'm proud of it nonetheless. 
> 
> I really hoped you liked this, tell me everything you think down below, I love to hear it, and I will see you next time! (probably sunday or monday)


End file.
